1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image-recording apparatus in which a required image information is recorded on the photosensitive materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art, an image recording apparatus is provided with a laser scanner unit, a xerography unit, a photopermeable member transfer unit and an exposing apparatus.
Depending on predetermined image information, a laser beam emitted from a semiconductor laser incorporated in the laser scanner unit is transmitted via a polygonal mirror rotated by a motor, a f.theta. lens and a reflecting mirror to form an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive drum of the xerography unit which is electrified wholly by an electrifier.
When the electrostatic latent image is formed on the photosensitive drum, the image is copied on a photopermeable member and transferred in synchrony with the revolution of turning of the photosensitive drum until the static latent image is located face to face with an exposing apparatus. At this time, diffused light is emitted from the exposing apparatus and passed through the developed opaque image on the photopermeable member. Then, a latent image is formed on a photo sensitive recording member and is developed by a second developing apparatus.
According to this conventional image-recording apparatus, the toner substances are recollected in a toner re-collector after transferring the latent image on the photopermeable member. Further, toner substances which are transferred on the photopermeable member in synchrony with the revolutions thereof are recollected also in a cleaning apparatus after they are illuminated by the exposing device and exposed to the photopermeable member.
In this manner, there are a total of three toner disposing apparatuses installed independently from each other: the toner case for housing toner substances in order to develop the static latent image formed on the photosensitive drum; the toner substances recollector to recollect the residual toner substances left on the photosensitive drum after transferring the opaque latent image on the photopermeable member; the cleaning apparatus for removing the opaque latent image on the photopermeable member therefrom after the photo sensitive recording member is exposed.
Due to independent installation of these apparatuses, the system results in a large scale of apparatus and complicated fabrication. Also, optimum conditions for the toner substances housed in their respective cases should be constantly and carefully maintained. Furthermore, although the toner substances can generally be recollected and used again, recycling of toner substances is unfeasible due to the inconvenient arrangement of the independently installed toner cases which can pose a whole system.
Therefore, the quantity of toner used per cycle is high as is the cost to copy one sheet image. To realize effective recycling of toner substances, a system was contrived in which the toner substances recollected both in the toner recollector and the cleaning apparatus are then recollected in the toner case.
However, this system was not successful in that it required a highly sophisticated system & excessively consumed electric power. The toner substances should be more effectively used so that they can be re-used by employing recycling system. The system should be simplified, and better engineered to allow recycled use of toner substances with reduced cost per one sheet of copy. Further, the quantity of toner substances used should be minimized and the amount recycled should be maximized.
In the image recording apparatus as described above, it is necessary to set an photopermeable image carrying member or intermediate member on which a opaque image is carried and transferred therewith. Therefore, the total size of apparatus is extended such that a required image corresponding to original image information can be satisfactorily photocopied, resulting in large scale and complicated construction. Also, the maintenance care after installation is tedious and troublesome. The prior art of this invention is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 50,131 and 32,865 filed by the same applicant.